


You and your people will go. But the boy child will remain.

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Space Academy (TV)
Genre: Blue Team 1 (Space Academy), Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Commander Gampu's train of thought, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: A short but tiny and significant moment that changed the head count of Blue Team 1.





	You and your people will go. But the boy child will remain.

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck by a sudden and random thought; what was Commander Gampu's train of thought after being informed the lifeform on Zalon was a child? So, naturally, I had to rewatch the episode with cheap airpods. Good listen and watch. I had to rewind Adrian's dialogue to be sure what she referred to Earth as during her line to Loki.

“We have considered your words." The non-corporeal leader of Zalon announced. "You and your people will go. But the boy child will remain.”

“The boy child?” Gampu asked.

Gampu was surprised by this wording. A lifeform on the planet detected on Zalon that appeared only a matter of nearly forty-eight hours ago was cared for enough not only to identify the newcomers age and gender at first glance but to keep. Gampu had initially believed it were a gust of water ejected out of the planet’s surface such as it was the case on numerous other planets such as Europa. The last minute survey appeared to be in many ways a small but significant and life saving miracle.

“He is the one we have cared for." was the reply from the Zalon.

In a single moment, Gampu looked back at the many children that he had failed to get off doomed worlds, doomed stations, doomed towns, doomed cities, all while extracting his own people as Captain and various other occupations in his long enhanced lifespan away from the ancient planet Earth. These faces of the children were species that belonged to those locations by legal matters or by means of family. The boy child had neither of that. Gampu couldn’t see the face of the boy child. But, Gampu already knew as he were beginning to sense that the boy child was a human in nature and wasn’t one of the Zalons as he lowered his shields even sensed the presence of Blue Team 1 on the surface of Zalon. 

He raised the mental shields up as he caught the guarded, cautious, wary feelings that were all too but painfully familiar. He could save the boy from a explosive end at a tragic age all alone without the company of a machine, people made of flesh, or creatures with fur to provide last moments comfort. Gampu had the room, the authority, the _opportunity_ to spare the boy child and give him a _life_. A life that was spent under peace with lessons between right and wrong from the best place in the middle of a fight between Dragos Evil and Star Command that was almost daily. It was the perfect place to be educated for a orphan even getting first hand experience of wrong being used against the forces of good.

The boy child was a orphan without parents, without friends, and the Space Academy could give him everything that was necessary as a key to a long rich life full of finding out about his origins, his culture, his home world, and _who_ he was. The reference to the boy without a name easily indicated that (or that they neglected to ask his name, Gampu preferred to think it was that way instead of the _horrifying_ thought) issue. Gampu had taken in many orphans in his long life and lead them to a better life that could be afforded than the life that children like he lead without the proper parenting figures.

"Since he was found here.”

Gampu realized that the Zalons were taking on the role of being a parental figure for the boy with what they had available such as the availability of increased levels of oxygen. Pack bonding between species was common not just for humans---they cared about him and were actively doing what he wanted not what the boy child _needed_. That much was certain for the Zalons. 

The boy child was in one way their pet that they loved quite dearly and taken a quick liking to after appearing on their doorstep. But, this was his life and he had to make decisions for himself yet he were unable to do so properly. The boy child needed help and there were steps for him to get that help. He would never be able to do that if he died on the planet that naturally exploded as did the planets before it.

And to take that first step; he had to do what he was most incredibly skilled at, what had aided him in the long journey to find what a home was, and who he was.

That skill was to argue passionately.

This time; it was arguing for someone else’s survival.


End file.
